Memoirs of Moonlit Nights and Twilight Starts
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Last Poem: Shadowed by Accusations: If only my friends believed I word I tell, I might actually have a chance against him and his true shell. Raven centric plz review!
1. Not Many People Know

**HI! Next installment of my series of poems.. Please read and review!!! Please??? **

Not Many People Know

Love is known the be the greatest feeling,

Everyone knows that.

But they don't know,

Is that how oblivious they can be.

-

Do people really have to be like that,

Do people have to act like they don't know,

Of all people why do,

You have to do that.

-

Please can't you see,

I love you.

The most simple words to feel,

The most hard to say.

-

Why do you have to say,

To others that I am just a friend.

Why do you have to tell others,

I am not anything more.

-

Just to think that I am your friend,

Ever since we were small.

Just to think I like you,

When I really hate you.

-

This is why I hate you,

Not many people will know why.

The only reason why is,

That you love me and you don't know.

**DONE! PLz review!!! PLz review!! BYE!**


	2. Hard To Let Go

**HI! This will be a series of poems I have written in my spare time. These go with any pairing I think, unless I state otherwise...**

Hard To Let Go

As much as I want you to know,

As much as I want to be held by you,

I can't.

-

No, it's not as simple as a few words,

I can't show how much it's hard,

Especially when I'm dating him.

-

As much as I want to break up,

And come back to you, my love.

It's not as simple as that.

-

I want you to hold me,

And only me.

I want to be the only one for you.

-

Can we do this,

Can we overcome our obstacles,

And come together as one.

-

I want you to love me,

I want you to hold me,

I want you to caress me.

-

Not only do I think we are meant to be,

I know you have the exact same feeling.

Exact same feeling over belonging.

-

Please help me overcome my obstacles,

And make me come to you,

You, my only one of a kind love.

**Whatcha guys think? You guys like it or what??? PLz review!!!**


	3. My Lovely Night

**HI! This is yet another installment of Memoirs of Moonlit Nights and Twilight Starts. This is made for any pairing but I kinda lean it towards the RobxStar pairing...**

My Lovely Night

I walk along the beach shore,

In this lovely moonlit night.

Thinking of all who I love dearly

And those who I do not.

-

Not only do I love to walk,

On this lovely night.

All I want to do,

Is to stay away from my troubles.

-

Stay away from the people who cause me pain,

Away from the people who cause me heartbreak,

Away from the people who love me,

Away from the people who cause me to love them.

-

As much as I want to admit,

I love the waves brushing along the shoreline,

As if there is nothing wrong in the world,

When there is so much more.

-

I want to just stay here forever,

And ever and ever.

Away from all the troubles in the world.

The troubles which cause us pain.

-

As I settle down on the beach,

When the moon and the stars are shining brightly,

I love to watch them glisten in the water,

And seeing their reflections.

-

I want to think that life is perfect,

But nothing is ever perfect.

Nothing is perfect, not even love,

Not even our loved ones.

-

After hours of thinking and gazing,

I stand up to leave this heavenly of a place.

Always thinking that I would come here the next day,

To have a lovely night, full of love and perfection.

**That's it! Plz review! I will update Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends either later today or Sunday since I'm dancing on stage tomorrow!! PLz review???!!!!!!!**


	4. Burning Within

**HI! Hey this is for TitanRavenFreak whose birthday is today!! HAPPY B-DAY GAL! Plz give her a shout out too! And oh this is Raven(no duh!) and Malchior!!**

Burning Within

I hear your voice;

I can't help but cringe.

With every fire you burn,

More of me you singe.

I'm blackened by your ambivalence,

Charred with your apathy,

Fried by your carelessness

Beyond any hope of therapy.

The fire that dwells

Deep inside your being,

Has grown in its intensity,

Burning, boiling.searing.

Your flame has evolved brighter;

I must now shield my eyes,

And for that you have blinded me

With your brightly flickering lies.

Our flames once burned together,

Their light growing with the other.

But, now my flame has died

In the shadow of its lover.

**Plz review and wait until this weekend for any new stories from me bye! Plz review!**


	5. Withered Rose

**HI! This is another poem with Starfire and Raven's friendship...**

Withered Rose

_Watching the changing state of the deep red rose, _

_Reminiscing the memories we spent as friends,_

_Looking away with tears in my eyes,_

_Unable to control them inside._

_-_

_True, nothing drastic did ever happen,_

_Nothing major did ever fade our friendship,_

_True friendship is like the red rose,_

_Never realized until it fades._

_-_

_I look back at the rose which slowly descend to the side,_

_Withering just like my friendship with you._

_Whenever you hang out with him,_

_I feel like a third wheel, rejected._

_-_

_As I watch you hang out with him,_

_The only feeling I have is,_

_Rejection, abandoned,_

_And I become deeper in isolation._

_-_

_You still confide in me whenever needed,_

_Only for the girl talk,_

_But you go to him,_

_And feel safe and secured with only him._

_-_

_Taking one last look at the rose,_

_Which is now a black withered rose,_

_Just as our friendship fades,_

_Like the life of the once deep red rose._

**This was inspired by my friend, Tahniat who got a boyfriend. I'm sorry to say but I do feel exactly as expressed in the poem. I'm pretty sure many people can relate to me in this way...**

**Anyways...plz review!**


	6. Simple as That

**Hey I'm back with yet another poem! This is about Starfire being heart broken by Robin and Raven being together...**

Simple as That

Never can love be simple,

Never can I ever be outgoing,

With my feelings ever since,

They were together.

-

Never can I be simple,

I have had a rough past,

With blood and deaths,

And heartbreaks.

-

All I want is someone to love me,

All I want is for _him_ to love me,

But it can not be so,

As he is with another.

-

I want to be loved by him,

Held by him, caressed by him,

Even hurt by him,

But it can not be so.

-

My friends think they are perfect,

As he is obsessive and dark,

And she is moody and dark,

Fits like a puzzle.

-

No they do not fit like a puzzle,

They only are the same bird,

But him and myself,

Are perfect together in a puzzle.

-

I want him to love me,

I want him to know that I am here,

Waiting for him to tell me,

That he loves me.

-

Never can it be that simple,

Never can love be simple,

But saying I'm heart broken,

It's as simple as that.

**That's it! How do you guys like it??? Plz review!**


	7. Tears On A Perfect Full Moon

**HI! Been a while huh? Who am I kidding! I've only been with a poem a couple of days ago. W/E Now it's time to write this poem for all of my fans! **

**This idea was given to me by my cousin, Sivahaami. It's about Starfire and Robin getting married but then Starfire finds out that Robin had a relationship with Raven. Thnx so much Kami!**

Tears on A Perfect Full Moon

Wedding bells ringing,

Church organs playing the normal tune,

I am waiting to be handed over to my groom,

But what I see is horrific to my eyes.

-

I see the love of my life kissing another,

That another is my best friend,

Two people who I thought to be dear to me,

Betrayed to me, ripped my heart apart.

-

I run out of the chapel,

Away from the hurt and pain,

My loved ones caused me to endure,

The ones who I thought to be my friends.

-

I let my tears run down my face,

Not bothered if anyone saw me,

As a runaway bride,

As a woman who wants to elope with another.

-

I don't mind if people start to make rumours,

That I left him at the altar,

They won't know the truth,

And that's not I am worried about.

-

Just remembering the times we spent,

Makes me think that I was cheated all along,

That he never truly love me,

But her, my ex-best friend.

-

Why did love have to be so unfair,

Did I do anything wrong,

Did I do anything to make him not love me,

Did I do anything to break his heart.

-

As I walk away from the love of my life,

I remember the memories we had together,

But now I know it was all a lie as he loved another,

And that my whole life was a cheat.

**THAT'S IT! I know it's sad but w/e. My cousin is awesome at making up ideas. I would have never have thought of this idea. Give her some kudos too:) Anyways plz review!**


	8. Not For You

**HI! This will be a poem from Raven's POV, her trying to prove to Beast Boy that Terra is the wrong person for him. Plz review! And oh the third chapter of Unexplainable Love should be out in the next few hours:)**

Not For You

Ever since you had begun to hang out with her,

I have seen the change in your personality,

You have tried to keep your old perky self,

But it went to waste.

-

As you kept on trying to please her,

All I could do was to stay back and watch,

Watch her stabbing you in the back,

Without you even knowing.

-

I need to prove to you that she's not the one,

She's not the person you should be with,

There's someone else for you,

Anyone else but her.

-

She's a backstabber, a cheat, a lie,

All she does is hurt your heart,

You are oblivious to all.

And it hurts my heart to observe.

-

I need to prove to you that she's not honest,

I need to show to you her true colors,

It hurts me as your friend to see you manage that,

You don't even know yourself and that's what bothers me.

-

People shouldn't be treated like this,

People just think you are an innocent human being,

That they can sneak behind your back any day,

But they are very wrong.

-

As I show you her true colors,

Will you then believe me that she is not the one,

She is the one who breaks your heart regularly.

And that there is someone else out there for you.

**THAT'S IT! PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Breaking The Habit

**Hi! I am back with yet another poem! I really love writing poems! Anyways, this will be a poem about my favorite bad boy Red X and his bad boy image.**

Breaking The Habit

I don't ever understand why I do this,

Why I ever even accepted this,

Why I even have the bad boy images,

Why I have to be judged.

-

All I wanted to do is to satisfy myself,

Instead it got me worse,

It got me to steal others' precious things,

And made me a criminal.

-

I don't know what I would call myself,

Maybe a criminal, maybe a thief,

Maybe an anti-hero, maybe a superhero,

I'm not even sure myself.

-

I only do what is right,

Right for myself and maybe others,

All I care about is myself,

Or so others claim.

-

I have never been like this,

Never wanting to steal or be a criminal,

Never enjoying the sight of others' depression.

Never being a criminal behind a mask.

-

Ever since I have stole the suit,

I have watched the little gang of superheroes,

But I especially have watched the bird boy,

And watch him recollect his mistakes.

-

Maybe that's why I have become a thief,

To make others aware of their mistakes,

Make them aware what betrayal is,

And what heart break is.

-

Cutie, or a pet name I call her,

Seemed to be most disturbed by my appearance,

As if memories were too hard for her to remember,

And as if she thought he betrayed her again.

-

I believe that is my reason behind the mask,

I have become a theif for others to see,

To become aware of their mistakes,

And let them see that trust is hard to win back.

**That's it! Please review and I will be updating Bitter Rose soon! **


	10. To Another

**Hey all! Sorry I've been busy with stuff and homework so I couldn't have wrote in a long time. Bitter Rose and Close to the Heart will be updated very soon! This is about Starfire thinking about wanting Robin back. **

To Another

Between us there is only one,

Making the chances slim to none.

Hearing you pour,

The happiness you insist on for.

-

The mention of her name,

Makes your face light up like in a board game.

I really despise,

When I particularly see your eyes.

-

How I wanted you,

Even I never knew.

What do I do now,

When the question is how.

-

My knees' grip slip away,

As they do so everyday.

You don't watch me suffer,

All you do is love her.

-

I'm sorry for blaming you,

For everything I just couldn't do.

Is there anything to make you come back to me,

To make us the couple we used to be.

-

If only there is a way,

Somehow to give away,

Everything that happened in the past,

To make thoughts my last.

-

I want everything to be as it was before,

Like a fairy tale, a folklore.

Please come back to me today,

I missed you since you've been away.

Please review! See ya all later!


	11. Disgust

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated a poem for this collection. With a few more to go, this should be done! I wrote this when my ex-crush came to my house. After he left, my feelings just poured out. Enjoy!**

Disgust

_There was actually a time when I wanted to be with you._

_And to be you girl._

_Now I know that is not true_

_Because you make me hurl._

_When I look at your face,_

_Only one word come to mind: despise._

_Not even you are qualified as an ace_

_With your striking yet horrid eyes._

_You disgust me._

_It's as straitforward as that._

_Just leave me to be_

_Alone where you and me do not need to be a stat._

_Please just leave me alone_

_Because you hurt me even when I was on my own._

**Can be any pairing you want, but for me, I think it's RobStar. :D **

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	12. Shadowed by Accusations

**Just a poem from Raven's POV. Enjoy!**

Shadowed by Accusations

_No matter how many times I tell the truth,_

_No one will believe me,_

_That my life is covered by no booth._

_That I am not who I used to be._

_They don't even believe a word I say,_

_Not even when I say I hear voice in my head._

_I go through this every single day,_

_Even when I'm awake or in bed._

_My friends don't believe when I say_

_That he is back with more haunts_

_I want to get through this in a way_

_Where nothing taunts._

_If only my friends believed I word I tell,_

_I might actually have a chance against him and his true shell._

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
